


One Small Step...

by AXEe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: In honor of the 50th anniversary of the Apollo 11 Moon landing...





	One Small Step...

******

In 1969  
Humankind reached for heaven.

In 1969  
As the world stood divided  
Three came in peace 'for all mankind'.

In 1969  
The Eagle landed  
Perched among 'beautiful desolation'.

In 1969  
One small step was taken  
One giant leap was made  
A final frontier was found.

In 1969  
A new age was born.

In 1969  
The impossible became possible.

**END**


End file.
